


come back tomorrow

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Monsters, Urban Legends, Yixing Birthday Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: bless the fools, really.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	come back tomorrow

The curse of Gods never left them, so the mission changed. It was no longer to find victims, it was to find fools who brushed off their existence as a mere myth. It was fun for him, he must admit. There were people who wrote “Come tomorrow” out of anxiousness, out of pure fear, and there were idiots who removed the sign because _‘no such witch exists, it’s just to scare us into doing whatever they want us to do.’_

It’s partially true, he will give them that. He’s heard of people cursing others in their name, and it’s worked in their favour plenty of times.

They roam from village to village, trying to find fools, and contrary to what he expected, there are plenty of them to keep him full every full moon. The creatures of night get scrapes after him and Suho have feasted, it’s really hilarious watching the Gods grumble in frustration. They really did their best with their curses. Lay or anyone of his kind can’t see who or what they’re eating, they can’t touch any living being, they can’t enter villages which wish for their departure, and they can touch and eat anything that is fully, completely dead.

“How will they eat without their mouths? How will they communicate without their voices?” The Gods decided to be merciful, but forgot monsters never change. Hungry, hungry monsters, parched for blood and weakened without human flesh care about nothing. If eating their own kind kept them full, they wouldn’t shy away from doing so.

But they doesn’t like calling themselves monsters, even if it’s true. They have made a name for themselves with great labour, they need to retrieve the original word. Witches. Wicked witches. The name brings him a sense of pride. He likes ‘demons’ as well, coined by the humans. Lay or Suho or anyone of them isn’t immortal like demons, and yet they get such power.

Eating the dead is supposed to be humiliating, and it was so. In the beginning, Lay remembers crying out of frustration and humiliation, cursing every God he could think of. But they figured it out. Just how fresh produce is good for humans, freshly dead humans are good for them. Rotten food is for the nightly creatures, who don’t have taste buds or ego to feel humiliated over. 

“I found one,” Suho chirps from next to him. He tugs at Lay’s hand, pushing past the little opposing winds together. “Ah, bless the fools.”

It must’ve been only two hours since their journey to find food began, it’s easy to find villages without “Come Tomorrow” signs on the borders of their villages. They can construct an arch for a God’s blessing but not put up a simple sign? Bless the fools, really.

They rely on each other to find a house. Suho’s ears are better, while Lay’s tactile senses work better, so they hold each other’s arm and make their way to a house.

The houses are a few miles inside of the village boundaries, and the smell of so much blood makes Lay go a little crazy. If only he could see, he would pick out the tastiest of the lot to devour. They stop at the first house they find.

“Please help me,” Suho sings wonderfully, no doubt his expression is of that of a distressed person as well. Lay stomps his feet rapidly, trying to make it sound like someone is being chased, he takes out his little knives from his pocket and slides them across each other. “Oh dear, please open the door, they will kill me!”

It amazes Lay how well Suho copies a lady in distress, how he’s trained his throat to mimic the random human’s kin.

The sound of worried, hurrying steps from the inside is unmistakable. The front curtain is moved and the man gasps, he falls down with a faint thud. The Gods cursed them to kill anyone who looks at them, and well, look how that turned out. Free meal, without any effort.

“Has no one told you about us?” Lay laughs as they pat the ground and reach the dead man’s body. He’s chubby, which is a shame. Chubby humans are more fat and less meat.

“Eat in silence,” Suho hisses. “This man will not last us long, we need to find another fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the belief/urban legend where to fend off demons or evil spirits, people write/paint “come back tomorrow” (direct translation from Kannada) in front of their houses/villages/cities so they can't enter and cause havoc in the place! i’ve heard a lot of these stories, but never really heard it from the other perspective and this is what i assume it is like! sulay’s relationship here is open for interpretation, they could be lovers, they could be companions, or whatever tickles your fancy!
> 
> i hope you liked it ^^


End file.
